


a fool

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, Call me by your name, F/M, Pining, Shower Sex, Smut, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, tim chalamet - Freeform, timothee chalamet x original female character, timothee chalamet x reader - Freeform, timothee x original female character, timothee x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: You and Timothée take a shower together on a snowy morning in December.





	a fool

**Author's Note:**

> for ashley, the loml x

The snow had been relentless all night, and when your heavy eyes crept open in the morning, the windows were reflecting the white world outside. Timmy was still sleeping soundly next to you, his hair a mess. He was on his stomach, still wearing the shirt and pants he had worn out the night before. You smiled sleepily and gently slipped from the bed, still wearing your clothing too. Your body ached, and it felt like a combination of the cold world and the insanely busy schedule you had both had lately. 

He had two films coming out within a few months, and the travel was constant and relentless. Exhausting... but he was worth it. Being with him was worth anything. Interviews, television appearances, radio shows, a couple awards, mixed with the beginning of another film had been the last few months. It was nonstop, and you had barely any time with him. It was something you both accepted as part of his life, but you ached for his love and his touch. The madness had reached a brief lull, for it was only a few days before Christmas, which would then be followed by his birthday festivities. Until then, you had him to yourself in this small apartment on the fourth floor of an apartment building in New York. You were snowed in together, and it felt a little too perfect. But you weren’t going to ask questions. 

Standing slowly, you stretched your limbs out and assessed the aches. Nothing terrible, mostly sore joints and muscles. You realized you had probably not moved much during the night, and that had made it worse. You padded softly to the dresser and silently found a comfortable pair of leggings. His drawers were sparse from travel, but you tugged one of his flannels out and hugged it close. A pair of fuzzy socks and panties completed the mission, and you stepped slowly from the room into the bathroom directly outside. He didn’t move an inch, continuing to breathe steadily the entire time. You smiled to yourself and shut the door softly behind you, turning the light on and setting your clothes down. A nice, long, hot shower would rectify the horrible aches. It would also freshen you up, which would be essential for the amount of time you planned on being attached to his hip for the next few days. 

You slid the clothing from the night before off and tossed it into the hamper, realizing you had shaved the day before and would only have to wash your hair. Otherwise you could stand and just enjoy the water and heat. 

“Fuck yes,” you muttered to yourself, doing a small, wiggly dance of glee and pushing the shower curtain aside to turn the water on. Wanting it to be perfect, you let the water run for a moment to create steam. Grabbing the towels for afterward to leave on the toilet, you heard a small sound from the other room. Perhaps he was awake. You bit your lip and smiled, imagining his sleepy eyes searching the room for you. He didn’t like to wake up without you, but you hadn’t expected him to wake up for a long while. 

Standing for a moment, you listened. There was another soft sound, and you decided he was at least moving around in bed. You pursed your lips in thought for a moment before deciding to just continue. 

Stepping into the hot spray of water was sensational. You felt your body accept the luxury for a moment, untensing and standing with your back to the water. It was hot but not overly so, because you liked to turn it up hotter if needed while washing. You flexed a few muscles in your back and rolled your neck. The world ceased to exist as the steam filled the room, and you took your time washing your hair. Somewhat of an inside joke between you, Tim was the one who bought your shampoo and conditioner. He liked to smell them and pick his favorites, with your approval of course. The most recent choice was a pleasant but light watermelon. You took your time with it, then stood and rinsed lazily. The shampoo was washed out completely when the door opened. You jumped violently and made a soft squealing sound. Timmy laughed as he shut the door behind him, and you heard him breathing heavily as the sound of fabric being removed came from the other side of the shower curtain. 

“You better not be done, because I will make you do it over again, mon amour.” He was still half asleep, and his voice was deep and breathy. Your body responded in a sharp shiver that crept between your legs and up into your chest. He stumbled a bit and laughed, pushing the shower curtain aside sharply and stepping in behind you. You didn’t turn, closing your eyes and letting the hot water hit your neck and chest. Your body was tense and waiting, because it had been so long since his hands had been on it. You were aware of every inch of yourself, and when his hand found your hip, you gasped softly. He slid his fingers around your waist, his other hand coming around the other side. Your breathing was fast, and his arms closed in around your body. He was hard as a rock already, and a small groan escaped your throat. He whined in response and buried his face into the side of your neck. 

“I missed you, my girl,” he spoke into your skin. His hand found the underside of your breast, cupping it gently. “I love you.”

“I love you, too...” It felt like your insides were scorched and burning, and you turned to face him, pushing your hair off to one side. He smiled, and it was genuine and beautiful. You wrapped your arms around his neck and stood on your toes to kiss him. The steaming water on your back felt like nothing now that he was there. His hand found your hair, and his other hand gripped your ass firmly, pushing your body against him hard. You tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged it, making him groan into your mouth. He turned and pushed you against the side of the shower, his hands traveling down your sides, up your stomach and chest to your hair. 

“Do you want to finish washing before or after I fuck you?” He bit your lip and tugged it gently, grabbing your knee and pulling it around his hip. The water poured down the top of his head, and he had to push some of his hair back. 

You pulled him down and kissed him hard, tugging his hair again. He groaned and squeezed your hip hard, grunting with impatience. You smiled into his lips, making him growl and put his hand firmly onto your clit with no warning or hesitation. You emitted a sharp squeal as he began to rub it hard and fast, his other hand in your hair as he kissed you. You couldn’t respond, because he was making your legs buckle. Your body slackened against the tiles, and he removed his hand from your hair to hold you up. You leaned your head back against the wall and said his name over and over again. 

“Turn around, baby girl, I’m losing my fucking mind…. I want you so much,” he kissed your neck between the words and helped you to turn your body. Now facing the wall, you put your hands against it and pushed your ass back into his body. Tim wrapped his arm across your chest and gripped the far breast, using his other hand to ease your legs apart. His mouth found the side of your neck, and you moaned quietly.

“Are you okay?” He was gentle with the question, and it was lovely to know that it mattered to him. Not everyone has that. 

“Yes, yes.” 

He breathed out and smiled into your skin, and you felt his waist moving around to find the right position. The hand on your breast tightened noticeably, and then he was inside of you. Your head fell back, and you gasped his name again. 

“Fuck,” he reached over blindly and turned the water temperature up before wrapping his arm securely around your stomach. “You feel amazing.” 

You wiggled your butt in response, and he cursed loudly. The water was almost scalding, and you bit down on your lip hard as he started to slowly move his hips. He circled them a little before pushing back in, grunting quietly. After a moment he had a rhythm going, his body pressing you into the shower wall. Rocking up and down with him, you let him control the pace. His arm was tight around your middle, and his other hand was on top of yours on the tiles. He made the most beautiful sounds, breathing against your neck and swearing profusely. The pace quickened, and he bit down on your shoulder.

“Faster,” you demanded, pushing back to meet against his thrusts. His fingers traveled to your chest again, and he obeyed immediately. 

“Good girl,” he laughed, kissing your neck.The steam was everywhere, and it was getting hard to breathe. Somehow you couldn’t stop, though. He was moving quickly and making your body bounce against the tiles. 

“Mmm, you feel so good, kitten,” he bit your ear gently, slowing his movements but pushing in harder. You felt the edge coming, and it was building so slowly, so sweetly. He was panting and whining, and his orgasm came without warning. He moaned sharply and hit the wall with his hand, creating an echo. The sound bounced through your body and you let yourself fall. It was everywhere, the warmth spreading as you came undone. His grip was secure, but you almost collapsed. He stopped moving and lowered his arm to wrap it around you tightly, using both to squeeze your body closer. 

“Back up a little,” you murmur, breathing heavily. He immediately pulled out, making you gasp. The sensation of being empty made you want him again. His weight disappears, and you step weakly into the spray of water. You wondered: Did I wash my hair? You couldn’t remember. 

“Are you alright, love?” His hands were on your hips, but you remembered. Conditioner. You grabbed the bottle and handed it to him, turning to face the spray. 

“Yes,” you breathed. “Would you?” You rolled your neck. 

“Mmmm,” Timmy hummed, squeezing the bottle. Placing it back, he rubbed his hands together before gently running his fingers through your hair. You leaned your head back and bit your lip, letting the water fall over your fingers. The moment was serene and slow, and he stepped closer to you. He cleared his throat a few seconds later to convey that he was done, and you turned to face him so the water could rinse your hair. He held your hips and swayed a little back and forth as you quickly washed your hair out. Then, he started singing. The sound was so low, so soft, but it was sexy. You wrapped your arms around his neck again, standing on your toes to be closer as he sang. 

“I’m only a fool for youu... And maybe you’re too good for me... I’m only a fool for youuuuu...”


End file.
